


Bionic

by innokentya



Series: Спектрофобия [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2017, Gen, Incest, M/M, Mindfuck, Selfcest, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: «Ты знаешь, Джеймс, ты хорошо это знаешь, — шепчет голос в голове. — Я помню, а значит, и ты тоже».
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier - Relationship
Series: Спектрофобия [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862713
Kudos: 3





	Bionic

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано для команды fandom Incest 2017 на Фандомную Битву.  
> 2) Первый текст из цикла «Спектрофобия» (мультифандомный).  
> 3) Название взято из одноименной песни группы Placebo.  
> 4) Странного вида селфцест, mindfuck.  
> 5) Обоснуя и логики нет, задохнулись в голове автора.  
> 6) Написано по заданию на внутрикомандном фесте.

Дышать трудно и даже больно, легкие попросту забиты бетонной пылью. Держать глаза открытыми — невозможно вовсе. Зимний Солдат сгребает остатки сил и, кряхтя, на ощупь доползает до ближайшего укрытия. Вряд ли, конечно, таковым можно назвать обломок статуи, раньше украшавшей вход в здание, но выбирать не приходится. Кроме шума, который создает сам, Солдат больше не слышит ничего, что указывало бы на присутствие живых в этом помещении.

Отлично. Взрыв даже превзошел любые ожидания Гидры, хотя бы благодаря одному неучтенному ими фактору — Зимний Солдат остался жив.

Голос в голове, так похожий на собственный, но чуть тоньше и мягче, настырно шепчет имя, словно исправляя:

— Джеймс...

Солдат встряхивает головой, надеясь избавиться от ненужных сейчас галлюцинаций — ничем другим это быть не может — тут же жалея о резком движении. Перед глазами, все еще плотно зажмуренными, все качается, будто на волнах. Внезапно проскакивает мысль, что, возможно, ему лучше было бы погибнуть, только она исчезает настолько быстро, что ни согласиться, ни опровергнуть её Солдат не успевает.

— Баки! — голос в голове становится громче и настойчивей.

— Что еще за чертов Баки? — еле слышно, но зло выплевывает Зимний Солдат, опираясь спиной о поверхность обломка. Этими же словами он захлебывается, заодно и пригубив собственной крови: похоже, серьезно поврежден какой-то внутренний орган, а может, и сразу несколько. Только кого это заботит? Точно не агентов организации, пославших Солдата на заведомо пропащую миссию, и даже точно не его самого. Главное, что задание выполнено.

Еще одна перегородка, опасно свисающая с потолка, с глухим свистом срывается и пикирует вниз, за какой-то несчастный десяток футов от Зимнего Солдата. Тот даже испугаться не успевает — не умеет делать этого вовсе, лишь выдыхает сквозь зубы, морщится от облака пыли и мелких камешков, мгновенно обдавших его лицо и тело.

— Баки... — голос в голове, кажется, нервничает, и Зимнему Солдату внезапно хочется вспомнить, каково это — смеяться громко и от души, ведь от абсурдности ситуации остается лишь хохотать до колик в животе. Но на подобные эмоции он не запрограммирован, потому даже и уголком губ не дергает.

Когда все вокруг замирает в мнимом спокойствии, до Солдата наконец-то доносится шум извне: воют пожарная и полицейская сирены, истошно вопят несколько женщин, остальные голоса и вовсе сливаются в общий гул, так схожий со звучанием потревоженного пчелиного улья. Солдат не знает, откуда ему известно, как должны гудеть пчелы, недовольные тем, что на их территорию вторгся чужак, но представить это внезапно становится слишком легко.

— Ты знаешь, Джеймс, ты хорошо это знаешь, — шепчет голос в голове. — Я помню, а значит, и ты тоже.

Зимний Солдат наконец-то открывает глаза и пытается оценить масштаб катастрофы, нанесенной взрывом, который является его рук делом. Вокруг все раскурочено, кажется, будто атриумом пронесся дикий ураган, сметающий все на своем пути. Из-под сломанных балок, когда-то служивших здесь потолком, торчат чьи-то ноги в аккуратных темных лодочках, но нет, Солдату не жаль погибшую. Ему не жаль вообще никого, кто оказался в помещении в момент, когда здесь появился он. Миссия не подразумевала эвакуации, она несла за собой только смерть. Единственным, кого она не коснулась своим плащом, оказался он сам.

Кашель рвется из груди, причиняя еще больше неудобств, чем дыхание. Зимний Солдат прикрывает рот ладонью, пытаясь удержать легкие и их содержимое на положенном им месте, но, кажется, организм объявил ему окончательную забастовку — за последнюю миссию и все предыдущие, в которых он не жалел ни других, ни себя. Пальцы перепачканы меловой крошкой, грязью и кровью, губы — тоже. Солдат сплевывает и пытается подняться на ноги.

— Джеймс, ты еще слишком слаб, — обеспокоенный голос обращается, кажется, именно к нему, хотя к кому бы еще, если он звучит именно в его голове?

— Пошел к черту, — рычит Солдат и таки встает. Он вытаскивает из-за плеча пневматическую винтовку, уцелевшую при взрыве таким же чудом, как и он, и приспосабливает её в качестве опоры. У него повреждена правая нога, он жутко хромает при каждом шаге, только ему нужно убраться отсюда как можно быстрее. Главный выход хоть и завален, но совсем скоро люди сумеют пробраться, чтобы попробовать найти выживших. Солдату очень не хочется, чтобы к таким приписали его.

Он покойник — официально и для всех, это даже не обсуждается. В мыслях быстро всплывает длинный и выразительный взгляд Брока, которым тот его провожал из бункера в — последний, теперь это понятно — путь. Вряд ли Гидра озаботится тем, чтобы подчистить за ним, чтобы хотя бы убрать его тело: этот взрыв — провокация, отвод глаз, попытка отвлечь от истинного задания их организации, результаты которого безмозглое и слепое человеческое общество оценит только через неделю или две. И все благодаря Зимнему Солдату и десятку тех несчастных, которых он утащил за собой. Поправка — должен был утащить. А в итоге не последовал за ними сам. Но это его — внезапно — не волнует ни капли.

Голос в голове все еще шипит, возмущается тому, что он не бережет себя, что следовало бы дождаться спасателей, прикинуться пострадавшим. Зимний Солдат раздраженно фыркает в ответ собственным мыслям: как же, пострадавшим — при форме, с оружием и отпечатками на детонаторе. Если его, конечно, найдут под обломками.

— Послушай, ты же все равно никуда от них не сбежишь, — голос бесится из-за игнорирования Солдатом его указаний и якобы трезвых фактов.

Зимний Солдат только морщится и, обогнув образовавшуюся дыру в полу, натыкается на небольшую дверь, которую не завалило при взрыве. Предсказуемо, она оказывается запертой, а у Солдата нет сил, чтобы выбить её. Тогда в ход идет оружие — пара метких выстрелов, и на месте замка красуется неровное отверстие. Солдат без зазрения совести толкает бесполезный кусок дерева и оказывается в узком коридорчике.

— Ты нарвешься на неприятности, ты угробишь себя! — вопит голос, и Солдату хочется сжать виски пальцами, заставить что-то там внутри замолчать, заткнуться, сдохнуть — молча и не объясняя причин, как должен был сделать он сам несколько минут назад. Но он лишь упрямо вышагивает вперед, не обращая внимания на искрящую проводку и мигающие крохотные лампочки на стенах. Сейчас самое главное — попробовать выбраться, пока спасатели и сочувствующие не решили перебросить часть сил на другие входы-выходы. Хотя, может, уже и бросили, Зимний Солдат не готов за них поручиться.

Коридор сворачивает влево, Солдат делает то же самое. Он понятия не имеет, куда попадет в конечном итоге, но надеется, что там, где бы это «там» ни оказалось, найдется выход. Или, как минимум, окно. Голос в голове кроет его отборной матерщиной, убеждая вернуться к завалам, рискнуть если не попросить помощи, то извернуться и как-нибудь сбежать. Солдат молча продолжает упрямо двигаться вперед.

Конечным пунктом назначения оказывается небольшая уборная с, как ни странно, огромным окном в половину стены. Зимний Солдат, будь он к тому предрасположен, усмехнулся и покрутил бы пальцем у виска, вкладывая в этот жест все свое отношение к проектировщику здания в целом. Но сейчас он лишь благодарен такому повороту.

Прежде чем двинуться к возможному спасению, он на какую-то минуту застывает у треснувшего зеркала. Оттуда взирает не просто его отражение, там обнаруживается нечто новое. Солдат готов поручиться — еще никогда его взгляд не был столь... человечным и обычным? Он быстро моргает, пытаясь отогнать наваждение, но голос в голове вновь принимается обращаться к нему мягко, словно личный психотерапевт:

— Что, начинаешь узнавать себя? Посмотри внимательней, Джеймс, посмотри.

Будто завороженный, Зимний Солдат делает пару шагов к умывальникам, не отводя взгляда от отражения. Человек в зеркале так же недоуменно разглядывает его в ответ, чуть склоняя голову набок. Грязные волосы свисают безвольными спутавшимися веревками, создавая впечатление, что еще несколько мгновений, и превратятся в крошечных змеек, не преминувших вцепиться в лицо. В бледное, испещренное царапинами и выпачканное гарью лицо смертельно уставшего человека.

Чего же ты еще хотел от покойника, Солдат?

— Джеймс! — снова взвизгивает голос и тут же, смягчившись, добавляет: — Или Баки. Вспомни, Барнс, кто ты есть. Вспомни, кто ты — кто я такой — ради всего...

В коридоре слышатся чьи-то голоса и стремительно приближающиеся шаги. Солдат смаргивает, обнажает губы в почти зверином оскале, засаживая прикладом винтовки в ни чем не повинное зеркало, и поспешно хромает к окну.

Если он выберется, то обязательно попробует вспомнить, кто такие Джеймс и Баки и отчего голос в голове упрямо доказывает, что он должен понять и принять как действительно факт то, что это… он.

Якобы непробиваемый пластик брызжет во все стороны от нескольких выстрелов. Зимний Солдат, вновь наскребая остатки сил, закидывает винтовку на плечо и пристраивается на подоконнике, аккуратно перекидывая через него покалеченную ногу. Обычно многолюдная улица встречает его относительной тишиной — её нарушает лишь какофония звуков, долетающая из-за дальнего угла, где пытаются разобрать завалы у главного входа.

Прежде чем убраться прочь, Зимний Солдат благодарит кого-то неизвестного за то, что перед высотками люди придумали одноэтажные здания и все еще не наплевали на необходимость достаточного уровня их защиты.

Баки в его голове сыпет благодарностями тому же неизвестному за то, что они — _он_ — выбрался.

Теперь дело за малым — исчезнуть (для всех) и вспомнить (для себя).


End file.
